You Cry
by CRUSHLOVEPANICKILL
Summary: Summary:You cry because you love him and you cry because you don't love him and you cry because he's just so perfect you know  loving you isn't his choice at all.Jade wolf knows how this feels,and decides she doesn't want to deal with it.Jacob/OC


Summary:You cry because you love him and you cry because you don't love him and you cry because he's just so perfect you know  
loving you isn't his choice at can you stop the tears long enough to see whats right in front of your face?In a world where  
Jade Wolf will never be accepted,she finds the one man who might just know how that feels.

My second story but my first wolf/OC critisism is accepted,just please no flames.

* * *

Marisol sat back on my bed,blowing on her nails which were officially 'Blood' red,and she was not going to let them get messed up this time.

"Can you get me a razor,please?"She asked cooly.I was did she need a razor for?I looked down at her legs,seeing that they  
were smooth and she stared at me,indifferent.

I crawled off the soft bed and looked at the door to my bathroom. I looked back at Marisol,who just raised an eyebrow.I walked into my bathroom,and  
I saw that I had no razors in there.

I walked back to my room.

"It's time to go on Mission Impossible,Mari."I said,and she giggled.

I tiptoed out of my room and started down the stairs.I was extremely careful,though,as any sudden movement would wake my mother,Eva.  
Then I heard it.A very soft creaking behind I moved,it stopped,and when I didn't move,it did.I slowly turned around and  
shrieked.

"Marisol!What are you doing?I can hear you!What is my mom wakes up?"I whisper yelled.

"Calm down,Jade."She said softly and calmly.I rolled my eyes and turned around and kept I reached the bathroom,I looked under the sink  
where my mom kept her razors. I grabbed two and softly ran back to my room.

As I handed her the razor her eyes widened.

"These are the sharpest razors I've ever seen!Where does she buy them?"She was in awe

I shrugged."At hygiene isle.I don't know."I really was curious to see why she wanted then I understood.

She slid the metal razor part out of the plastic handle and inspected it.I knew she would find nothing;they were new.  
Then,watching me the whole time,she slid the metal across her wrist.I was frozen with terror and fasination.

Then she did same thing two the her bleeding wrist,she handed me the clean razor.I stared at her and, I grabbed it.  
I shoved it into my drawer and sat on my I opened another drawer and took out a bandage of white gauze.I started to  
wrap her wrist,but she pushed at my arm.

"Let it 'll stop,eventually."But she pressed it against her shirt.

"Mari,how could you do something like that?"I asked,terrified.

"It gets rid of the pain."

Just then my mother came usual,she was drunk and smelled of drugs and sex.

"JADE WOLF WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD?"She yelled,standing a foot from me.

"Mom,calm down.I'm not loud."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"She screamed and slapped me full across the face.I gasped and stood up.

"MOM!"

"Oh,shut the hell up Jade."Then she staggered out of the room.

I looked at Marisol,who had a grimace on her face but a glint in her eyes.I opened the drawer and pulled out the razor.

"Show me how to do this."I grinned.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

**JPOV**

I walked across the beack alone.I hurt to be hurt.

I saw a white bleached log that I assumed was the same one me and Bella had sat on what seemed like years ago.I walked  
over to it and studied wasn't the same other one had a scattering of rocks behind it.

"Jacob."I heard a small voice behind me.I turned to see Emily,Sam's timid girlfriend,standing behind me.

"What?"I growled,suprised at how unhuman my voiced flinched back,looking hurt.I calmed myself down a bit.

"I'm sorry,It's been a while since I've...talked to anyone."I sighed,a low growling sound,and sat on the  
timidly sat down beside me,and we were silent for a few minutes.

"They're all worried about you,you know."She whispered suddenly.

"I know."I whispered back.

"It could be worse,though.I told them that.I said that you could were...unhappy."She voice was a little  
louder,but still wavering.

"But I'm the worst part is,I regret that I'm able to say that."I leaned my head down and closed my eyes.I felt  
Emily's small hand on my shoulder.

"No,Jacob!"Her voice was suprisingly strong and firm."Don't say that."

"But I have nothing left to live for!Now that Bella's married that leech,I'll never see her again!You don't...you don't understand."I sighed and  
threw my hands up.

"You are right,Jacob.I don't I know someone who does."She stood and offered me her hand."Follow me."

I grabbed her hand and went with her,not understanding what I was getting myself into.

(**and one more short POV)**

**LPOV**

I saw Emily walk towards my house with Sam at her they got closer,I saw it wasn't Sam,but Jacob.

"What do _you _want?"I said with pure hate in my voice,and for once it wasn't directed at Emily.

"Ask her."He pointed to Emily and she timidly course,she looked the same as always.  
The small pointed eyes of dark brown,the tiny nose,the skinny lips,and no matter how much I hated myself for it, I'd spent  
hours awake at night thinking about that face and what made it so beautiful.

Why it belonged to Sam.

"What do you want,Emily?"I asked,not looking at her.

"Well,I was talking to Jacob and he said something and I thought you could help and-"I cut her off.

"Shoot."


End file.
